Lance Bean
Lancelot Orion Beaniecap, better known as Lance Bean, is a soldier and war hero from the year 2633, just like Bill Rizer. Incidentally, Lance and Bill are best friends, having founded the Contra Force together. Sometimes called by his "field name", Scorpion, Lance has helped Bill mount multiple assaults on the evil forces of Red Falcon. Early Life Lance Bean grew up with his mother, Jamie Beaniecap, after his father left to join the Army. Lance did not enjoy his childhood; his most prominent memory of his youth is his mother, force-feeding him his least favorite food: potatoes. Since then, Lance has pretended that he is allergic to potatoes, just so he does not have to eat them. After being home-schooled as a child, Lance attended the prestigious Nintendus County High, known for its many distinguished alumni. During this time, Lance's relationship with his mother grew increasingly strained, to the point that he ran away from home immediately after his graduation. His timing could not have been more fortunate, as his home was attacked by Red Falcon's forces shortly thereafter. Lance fled to join the ranks of the Army and finally see his father, General Wentworth Beaniecap, who had become one of the most powerful and successful people in the Army. Lance's connection with the General allowed him many privileges, and he was even going to join the Army at the age of 17, which is technically illegal. On the day of his enlistment, however, he met and befriended a fellow runaway-turned-soldier named Bill Rizer. Bill told Lance about the death of his parents and how he had been turned away by the Army. He also mentioned that he was going to make his own splinter group and invited Lance to join it, saying that he would be "a real big help". Lance felt sorry for Bill and agreed to join his group, lying to his father and telling him that he had joined the actual Army. He then asked his father for his own personal helicopter and robot soldiers, which General Wentworth was able to provide for "Daddy's little warrior". Lance was worried that his father would find out about his lie if (and when) he actually bothered to attend the practice drills, but before that could happen, the entire Army was captured and brainwashed by Red Falcon's forces, along with Lance's father, whom he never saw again. In the Contra Force At first, the Contra Force consisted of only two people and a helicopter with an autopilot function. Lance wanted to call this miniature army "Two Men and a 'Copter", but Bill objected, naming it the Contra Force instead due to the fact that "Contra" means "against" in Latin, and everyone knows that Latin is a cool language in general. Later, the Contra Force would increase in size, being joined by a random helicopter pilot(?), two robotic doubles of Bill and Lance who were called Probotectors, and a cyborg named Lucia. The random helicopter pilot was barely seen at all, and many people were still unsure whether or not the Contra Force's helicopter had an autopilot long after the helicopter pilot joined the team. The Probotectors were shipped off into Russia, while Bill and Lance stayed to defend the United States. Lucia would join much later, sometimes an enemy and sometimes a friend to the Contra Force. Appearance in Shames Lance has appeared alongside Bill Rizer in many shames, the first of which was Contra. A sequel called Super C was released about a year later, and yet another sequel called Contra III: The Alien Wars would be released sometime after the second one. They all told of Bill Rizer's exploits in the battlefield, along with Lance Bean and the autonomous helicopter. In Europe, similar shames were made about their two robotic doubles, but they were called "Probotector" instead of "Contra". In addition, a pirated version of Contra III was created. It was simply called Contra III: The Alien Wars (Pirated Edition). Trivia *Lance Bean's first and middle name, Lancelot and Orion, both come from mythological heroes. This is because Lance's mother was a historian and studied mythology from around the world. *Lance's abilities are practically the same as Bill Rizer's, including flip-jumps and shooting. *In Japan, the Contra shames are called "Gryzor". Also, Bill and Lance are only referred to with their field names: Mad Dog and Scorpion. Category:Guys Category:Warriors Category:Epics Category:Good guys Category:Heroes Category:Awesome People